Traditional security software and technologies for computing systems generally attempt to keep the system completely secured by avoiding or reducing any potential threats before they infect the computing system. As computing systems become very more interconnected with other computing devices and even more devices become “smart” and enabled for communications, the realistic probability of keeping a computing system completely free of all threats decreases. Regardless, typical security systems operate on the paradigm that such an ability or state can always be achieved. While drastic measures can be taken to ensure, or nearly ensure, the security of a computing system (e.g., removing the computing system from communication networks), such measures overly limit the use of the computing system and reduce its value to the user.
Additionally, many typical security software and technologies attempt to combat potential threats or remediate active threats without interaction of the user. That is, typical security technologies attempt to secure the computing system automatically so as not to bother the user. While such a security paradigm can be useful to the user, the user may not be taught the good security habits and responses employable by a user to further mitigate security threats.